It Will Never Be The Same
by nauticalstara7x
Summary: Can Robin hide his secret from the League and the Team or "Will It Ever Be The Same." Warning: Self Harm (Trigger Warning)


A/N Hey guy's, its been awhile since i've posted or updated stories. Now that I have work and school lets see how this goes. This is a new story that I've been working on for about a year now. I hope you like it. Going to give a big thank you to Irisflower101 for editing my story. She was the first to read it and the first to point out all my mistakes. Then I was like "Then you fix my edits." She replied with "Fine" and here we are. Hope you like it. looking into a sequel but lets see where this story goes.

Dick was sitting in his bedroom. Thinking of pretty much anything...anything that made him happy cause now a days he's living in the real hell on earth.

'It hurts so bad. Why do I keep taking in this abuse. Will I ever be accepted.' Dick thought to himself.

'Not even Bruce knows about this. If he did, Bruce would think of me as...weak, worthless. It's just so much stress.'

Will Dick ever become what Batman trained him to be or will one simple mistake ruin everything.

Dick got out of his bed and went to his dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pocket knife.

It has been tucked underneath his cloths that not even Alfred couldn't see it. Dick hesitated a bit. His skin was teasing him, telling him to run the blade against flesh. Dick had done it before. It all started about 6 months ago.

Dick walk back to his bed taking a sat. He opened up the pocket knife running his finger down the sharpened part of the blade. Dick rolled up his sleeve and pressed the blade down to his skin.

Flesh to metal.

Dick took a deep breath and made the cut. He enjoyed the stinging pain that was left behind. He repetitively made cuts one right after another.

There was at least 10 good marks. Not to deep just enough to make blood spill out. Dick took a relieving breath and let his body fall back into the bed.

A knock came from his door. "Dick are you in there. You're suppose to be at the Mount for sparing practice with Black Canary." Bruce said on the other side of the door.

Dick flung out of bed. "Yeah I'm getting ready now, just a second."

"Dick open this door. You know how I feel about closed doors in this manor."

"I know, I'm sorry. Give me a sec, I just got out of the shower." Dick said hoping that Bruce wouldn't enter through the door.

He rolled down his sleeve and quickly stuffed his knife into his jacket pocket. Dick quickly dashed to the door and flung it open.

"Why was your door locked Dick." Bruce asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't want anyone to walk in on me while I was getting dressed."Dick responded giving him a friendly smile.

"Alright then. Are you sure you're alright Dick."

"It's nothing, really. Can I just go to the Mountain now. I don't think Black Canary can hold on for much longer."

Bruce scanned Dick then stepped out of the boys way. Bruce eyed Dick as he walk down the hall. He spotted out that Dick grabbed his left wrist like something was bothering him. Bruce needed to keep a closer eye on Dick, for the time being.

'This must be kept hidden. They can't know, The League, The Team, Batman...Bruce.' Dick thought once again.

Once he was out of Bruce's site he let this head hang low as he made his way to the cave.

Batcave

Dick was about done when he saw Bruce... Batman at the computer typing away.

Dick had no choice to put the pocket knife into one of his utility belt compartment. He wasn't going to risk leaving it in the cave for Batman to find it.

"I'm heading out now." Dick headed to the Zeta Tubes.

"Dick can we talk."

"But I need to..."

"I called Canary. She postponed practice till later."

Dick was lost for words. He was really hoping to leave, so Bruce wouldn't question him anymore.

'Is he catching on to me. He can't, I've done nothing wrong.'

"Hmm...why would you..."

"We need to talk Dick. Your not yourself lately. Your letting your emotions take the better of you." Batman turned in his seat and faced his ward.

'Play it cool he'll probably drop it if I go along.'

"There's nothing wrong Bruce. Just lack of sleep is taking toll on me that's all."

Bruce took awhile to answer but this wasn't something Dick wanted to hear.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying!" Dick just crossed his arms and put his head down. He really didn't want to talk anymore but his big mouth had done it this time.

"You always think I'm lying! Why are you acting so concerned. You never did when you pushed me to my limits practicing."

Batman stood up and flung his chair halfway across the room and started walking toward Dick, causing him to take a few steps back, stopping once he hit the rail.

"I told you what the expectations of being Robin were Richard." Bruce hardly ever uses his first name. "This isn't my doing. Your letting your emotions take..."

"Stop it with the emotions Bruce! It's like I don't have them anymore since I started working with you! I'm starting to think you didn't just adopt me cause you felt sorry, you did it because of my skills."

Bruce was about to raise a hand causing Dick to brace for impact until "Master Bruce!" yelled the Butler coming down the stairwell.

What was Bruce thinking. He would never. After he came back to reality he saw Dick, his son trembling.

Alfred stood there in shock. He almost witnessed Dick being slapped by Bruce.

'He almost did it. He almost slapped me. He should have, it would have taught me a 'lesson'. It would just bring back the pain I'm starting to like.'

"You should have done it Bruce. It would have put me in my place." Dick muttered angrily.

Dick stood there for awhile trying to comprehend what almost happened. He didn't stay around much longer, he didn't feel safe anymore.

Dick was about to run toward the zeta tubes till Bruce grabbed his arm. He let his arm be grabbed by the Dark Knight, he just looked the other way and kept his head down.

Bruce notice cuts where he was holding the boys arm. Where the uniform sleeve lining was.

"Where did you get these..." Bruce was pulling up Dicks sleeve when he got cut off by Dick trying to pull his arm back but Bruce's grip was unbreakable.

Bruce continued pulling up his sleeve, there was cuts coming down from his up shoulder maybe even higher to the lining of his sleeve. Bruce pulled his glove off. He couldn't believe what was carved into his arm.

"Let. Go. Of me, Bruce." Dick continued pulling.

Bruce really didn't want to. He wanted to help Dick but he didn't want to add more harm to his son so he let go.

"Dick I'm..."

He watched as Dick left through the zeta tubes. He didn't want to cause anymore harm then what he already did.

Recognized Robin B01

"Master Bruce will you be going after him." Said Alfred walking up to him.

"No. He needs time to himself now. I'll keep an eye on him."

'That word, was that really what Dick thought of himself. An 'Orphan'.' Bruce thought out loud.

Dick was pacing back and forth on top of Wayne Enterprise like a lost soul. His mind was overwhelmed. He tried so hard to find an understanding but it wasn't working.

He realized his sleeve was still up and he angrily pulled it back down. Dick punched the wall near him and slid down it, leaning against the surface.

He was sitting there knees tucked into his chest, head resting on top. Dick's arms were begging for the blade. Why hold the pain within when you can release it physically.

"I need to. I just...need to."

Dick reached for his utility belt and pulled out the pocket knife. He opened it slowly, observing the sharpened blade. His glove was already off and he really didn't want to go back to the cave and retrieve it. He looked over his skin. Dick ran his fingers against his scars, especially the one that said 'Orphan'. He was tempted to cut in deeper but he really didn't want anyone to catch on to him so quick. Even though the Dark Knight already knew. Dick placed the blade against his skin and pressed down.

He had a feeling that someone was watching him. He didn't make the cut and put the blade back. He knew who was watching him. Well he thought.

"I should really head down to the Mountain. I don't know what time 'Batman' told Canary."

With that Dick got up from where he was sitting and left to the nearest zeta tube. He then realized his arm was uncovered. Dick didn't want anyone seeing his scars. He crouched down and went into his utility belt, pulling out some gauze to wrap his arm. He still felt like someone was watching him, but every time he looked back no one was there. Dick got back up and continued walking. He should really just ignore it, Would someone in Gotham really want to confront the protégé to Batman.

Dick entered the Mountain but no one was around.

"Wow Batman must have told Canary to postpone it later then I thought." Dick pulled out his wrist computer ready to dial his best friend Wally till he heard foot steps approaching him. He turned around quickly and got into his fighting stance to find Black Canary walking up to him.

"I thought Batman said you two were going to do the Dynamic Duo thing for a short while." Canary said putting her hands on her waist.

"There was a change of plans. Well in other words it was easier and faster then we thought." Robin replied getting out of his stance and giving her the signature smile that no one can resist.

Canary gave back a smile. "Well the Team won't be back till another hour. They got here for the sparing practice but Batman called me and I had to give them something to stay occupied for the time being." Canary noticed something a little off with Robin. "Are you doing okay Robin. You seem upset about something."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I've been getting that a lot lately." Robin rubbed the back of neck seeing if his lie worked.

"What happen to your arm." Canary said walk toward him. "It looks like a child wrapped it for you, let me fix it."

Robin stepped back and held his arm. "That's ok, it's fine as it is. It happened when I was with Batman earlier." He gave her another smile.

'I knew I should have wrapped it better'. He thought

Canary spotted the cuts that were starting to be visible on Robin's arm. She proceeded to walk up to him till she saw him take a sneaky few steps back. Nothing goes unnoticed when Canary is around.

"How did you get those cuts on your arm." She then crossed her arms over her chest.

'I must give her a really good lie. I should be good at that'. " We were face to face with the Joker earlier, that explains the bandage." Robin raised his arm to her. "Let's say never lose focus when your going one on one with a lunatic with a knife."

"I would love to believe that Robin" Canary's curious face went to a frown. "but Batman already told me the situation."

"There's nothing wrong! Why can't you guys understand that!"

"We want to understand your situation but we need to know what's going on. Your hurting for some reason and we want to help you. You've turned to self harm Robin, that gives us a reason to worry. It hurts us to know that we're not helping you when you need us the most."

"There's NOTHING wrong with me!"

"Robin you're in denial..."

"I have to go."

"No. You don't . Robin let us help..."

"I just need some time to myself right now! I'm always by myself anyways." Robin was about to walked toward the zeta tubes till Canary walked in front of him.

"You don't have to be alone Robin. Maybe the first step to recover is to talk to someone. I can arranged a therapy session now if..."

"I don't need your therapy session Dinah! Why don't you understand that. I don't need help." He's voice sounded so cold. Did he really think he can do this himself. Did he just really tell Black Canary that.

Robin was going to walk past her but she grabbed him by his arm and held him in place. He roughly pulled his arm away and took a few steps back then got into his fighting stance.

"You can't keep me here! I'm leaving if you like it or not! Even if I have to fight you to get out of here!"

"If you want it that way." Black Canary got into her fighting stance and charged at him.

Robin dodged Canary's punch and struck back. The two fighters were not having any progress. They were both well trained. Who knows when this will end.

"Black Canary to Batman. Robin is at the Mountain . I repeat Robin's at the Mountain. He's furious and trying to leave. " Canary said into her com while stepping back from Robin.

"Acknowledged. I'll be there soon. If you can get Robin down I'll handle it from there." Batman stood up from the computer and left in the batwing.

I can't stay here much longer. I know what Batman's going to do. Well that's what he thought. He always knows what Batman might do but truly he didn't.

Robin got out a Bat-a-Rang and flung it toward Canary. It skid against the side of her face. Leaving a cut right under her eyes. Canary held her hand against her face as she watched Robin head to the zeta tubes.

"That's enough Robin!" She then used her Canary Cry to bring Robin down.

Robin tried to hold his place but couldn't. He flew back and hit the wall roughly. He was held against the wall by her scream. Robin tried fighting back but Canary's Cry was to powerful. He started to feel weak, almost fell into unconsciousness. No I have to stay strong.

Canary stopped her cry. Robin's body fell to the floor and he winced in pain from the impact against the wall. He moved his arm out of Black Canary's site and reached into one of his utility belt compartments and pulled out his gas mask and gas capsule. Robin dropped his head to the floor and laid there. Canary walked up to Robin and scanned him.

"Canary to Batman. Robins down but I don't know for how long." Canary stared down at Robin and notice he wasnmoving.

"Acknowledged, I'm almost there. Keep an eye on him."

She crouched down by Robin and shook him a bit. He had no reaction.

"Robin. Are you okay." She got no response.

She then moved Robins hair from his neck and started looking for a pulse. Robin pushed her hand away and opened the gas capsule then right away put the gas mask on.

Black Canary was coughing from the gas she inhaled.

"Robin...don't...do...this." She kept coughing and started to get dizzy. The gas she inhaled was knock out gas.

"I'm sorry." Without another word Robin left.

Minutes later Batman arrived to see Black Canary on the floor. He moved quickly toward her and checked her pulse. It was steady. His wrist was grabbed by Canary, about to punch him till she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you." Canary moved her hair from her face and sat there for a while.

"Yes, what happened here." The Dark Knight offered his hand to her and Canary kindly accepted it.

"He seemed so lost and scared. He wanted to leave but I thought it would be best that he stayed. He resisted, I had no choice to stop him. Like you said bring him down. Then he threw a Bat-a-Rang at me..."

"That explains the cut." Batman added.

"Yes, then I got furious and used my scream against him. It brought him down that's for sure. Checked on him one last time and he used this gas on me. Here we are now, we don't even know where Robin went."

" I have a tracker placed on Robin." Batman walked toward the computer panel. "So if anything bad ever does happen to him I'll know his exact location."

"How long have you kept his from him." Canary said walking toward The Dark Knight and placing her hands on her waist.

"Since he put on the suit." Batman glared toward Canary then back to the screen. "Found him. He's in Crime Ally. Crime ally has been abandoned for years. Why would he go there?"

Batman pulled out another communicator that was separate from the Watchtower. "His location is at Crime Ally. Get down there and talk some sense into him, maybe he'll listen."

"What makes you think he'll listen." Canary said not trusting Batman's plan.

"Robin will. He has a heart and if anyone really tries to get him back on his feet he will."

"Have you found a reason why Robin has been cutting."

"Not quite sure but I think he's afraid to disappoint..."

"Disappoint who. He has never gotten anyone mad at him or given him a reason he's not good enough." Canary interrupted.

"He may act like he's strong and the happiest person in the world but I'm starting to think that all of this is overwhelming him. He lost his parents at a young age and all he grew up with was a circus to call home. Maybe bringing him up in Bruce's life wasn't a good idea. It came with to many responsibilities that caused him to grow up faster."

Batman turned his head lost in thought. His eyes shot open beneath his cowl. It all made sense now.

"Robin does want to lose anyone especially people so close to him. After his parents death he must of kept in mind that it hurt to much to lose people so close to him. That might explain why he doesn't make much mistakes in front of me. He might be afraid to let someone die and have me know that he didn't do anything to prevent it. With all the stress inside him he doesn't know how to let it out so he turned too self harm."

Canary was shocked. She never suspected this from a 13 year old.

"Let's hope they can talk some sense into him." Batman said and continued to look at the screen.

Robin was done. His life turned to shit in a matter of hours. To him it felt like minutes. It was getting to the point he couldn't remember what happened earlier. "That's it." Robin said in frustration and sat down leaning against the wall near him.

Robin pulled out his knife and used it to cut off the bandage then pressed it to skin. He didn't care anymore. With a deep breath he pressed the blade harder and moved it across his skin. Blood poured out but Robin didn't mind. He let the warm blood run down his arm.

Robin endured the pain. The pain distracted him from all the mental pain that he received earlier. Robin was prepared to make another mark when the blade disappeared in a blink of a eye. He was surprised for a moment but then he realized who was behind this.

"He sent you after me...didn't he." Robin said sadly and slowly stood back up."

Standing in front of him was his best friend. The person that stood with him in ever situation, a person he...trusted. Wally West also known as Kid Flash.

"KF I appreciate what your doing but I can handle..."

"That's the thing Rob you can't. You can keep telling yourself that but everyone around you knows you can't." Kid was still holding Robins blade.

Robin looked more angry then accepting. "Give me back my blade."

KF shifted his footing " No. Why? So you can make your arm bleed again."

Robin looked to his arm and grabbed it. He looked back up to Kid Flash and said "You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh really is this how we're going to do this. I probably know more about you then you know about yourself, like how in any situation my 'best friend' would come to me first out of anyone else in his life. But why didn't you come to me now. When your hurting the most."

"I don't want to have this conversation"

"I do... We need to have this..."

"GIVE ME BACK MY BLADE!"

"No!"

"You and I both know we don't want to do this... Give. Me. My blade!" Robin got into his fighting stance ready for Kid Flash's response.

Kid look to Robin. He closed the blade and stuffed it into his pocket and got into a running stance. "I said...No!"

Robin made the first move and ran toward KF.

"Superboy! Now!" Kid Flash yelled.

Before Robin could turn his head the Boy of Steel came out of nowhere and grabbed Robin from behind. Superboy bear hugged him, restraining Robin's arms to his sides.

"Let go of me!" Robin was yelling at Superboy.

Robin was trying to break free, well doing so he was reaching into his utility belt and pulling out a bat-a-rang.

An arrow came from the rooftops and scraped Robins hand making him drop the device. He looked down to his hand and saw blood pouring out. His mind drifted away to the sting. He regained focus and started yelling. "Let me go!" It went from yelling to scream, pleading to be let go.

The team regrouped and watched as the youngest broke down. They felt...sorry. They truly wanted to help now.

Robin started sobbing in Superboy's embrace but keeping his body tense.

Kid Flash walked up to the thirteen year old and made eye contact with him. "We want to help Rob...but the first thing you need to do is admit you need it."

Robin had tears streaming down his face. He broke eye contact and look to the ground grunting his teeth.

"Robin please..." M'gann said telepathically.

That triggered something in Robin's mind "Get out of my head!" He shouted through the link furiously.

"M'gann please, not now." Aqualad said putting a hand on her shoulder giving her a sad look.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She crossed her arms and looked away from Robin's angry stare.

"Robin we don't want to do this forcefully." Superboy said behind him.

Robin was hesitant. It was like he had no choice. The cuts on his arms were still stinging especially the one where Superboy's arm was. It pressed against his forearm causing it to sting even more.

Robin's body loosened up. "I need help." He replied in a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry Rob...what did you say." Kid Flash said trying to make eye contact with him.

"I said..." Robin replied a little frustrated making eye contact with Kid Flash. "I...need...help." Tears running down his face still grinding his teeth.

Superboy look to KF to get the okay to release Robin. Kid nodded and Superboy slowly loosened his grip.

Robin dropped to his knees and stared at his new cuts, including the ones that he gave himself a bit earlier.

"They look ugly."

"Don't say that Robin, there's nothing wrong with scars." Artemis said telling him not to think that way.

"It's true..." Robin started crying. KF knelt by Robin and held him in his arms. They stayed there till Robin was ready, ready to start over.

Robin broke the hug and stayed kneeling on the ground. Artemis grabbed some clean gauze out of her quiver and wrapped up Robin's bleeding arm and hand.

Recognized Robin B01, Aqualad B02. Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Artemis B06

The team went back to the Mt to meet with Batman and Canary.

After catching site of Batman, Robin stood still. He really didn't want to do this. He felt the tears forming again.

Batman made the first move and started walking toward his protégé.

"He shouldn't treat you different, you're his son." Kid Flash whispered into Robins ear.

Now the two of them were standing face to face. Batman pulled Robin into a hug which caused him to start sobbing again.

The team knew better to leave the two alone so they headed back to their homes.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Robin managed to choke out from his tears.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You've done nothing wrong." Batman broke the hug but kept his hands on Robin's shoulders. "I'll help you through this, whatever it takes... Do you understand."

Robin nodded in response.

"Let's head back to the cave. So I can patch you up." Batman stood up and heading to the zeta tubes with Robin.

Recognized Batman 02, Robin B01.

Bruce lead Dick to the medical bed so he can sit down.

"I'll be back. Stay here." Bruce said before leaving Dick alone.

Dick pulled off his mask and tossed it to the table next to him. He wanted to be Dick Grayson now, not Robin.

Dick wondered if he was truly ready to put away the blade. Now that this incident happened everyone is going to keep an eye on him. There's no doubt that the whole Justice League already knows. The thing about stuff like this is its put into your personal file. The Leagues Files.

Dick started shivering. To him it seemed colder then usual. Bruce came back with a medical tray, stuff to stitch up Dick's cut. Noticing that Dick was shivering he put down the tray and grabbed a blanket from behind him and wrapped his son. Keeping his left arm out so he can stitch the cut. Bruce removed the old bandage and tossed it to the side.

Once the needle pierced through Dick's flesh he hissed in pain.

"Do you need more anesthetics." Bruce said looking to Dick.

Dick responded with a nod saying no. But Bruce knew better. Dick might be enjoying the pain. He turned around and grabbed another syringe and injected it into Dick's arm.

"You didn't need to." Dick muttered out.

"Just to be sure." Bruce said continuing the stitching.

The two stayed in silence. Dick was more worried then anything now. How is he suppose to feel? Does he have to keep the fake smile till everyone forgets?

"My life will never go back to normal. Will it?"

"It might and it might not." Bruce said making eye contact with Dick. "You just need to look at the positive side. Act like there helping not babysitting."

"I never wanted this." Dick wanted to get off the medical bed but Bruce kept him in place. Dick looked up at Bruce and stopped moving. "We could have kept this to ourselves and made it our problem. Not the whole Leagues."

"They need to know the situation. A dozen set of eyes is better then one."

Dick said nothing after that remark.

Bruce finished the stitching and bandaged them up. He stood up and moved the tray to another table out of Dick's reach. "Dick, you might not be ready to open up now but I need to know." Bruce headed back to Dick and took a seat in front of him making eye contact once again. "Where else did you cut."

Dicks eyes widen and broke the eye contact. "Umm..."

"Like I said Dick. You don't have to. Only when your ready."

Dick started fiddling with the blanket. He really had no choice. He was going to tell him sooner or later. "My th..." Dick was interrupted by the recognition from the zeta tubes.

Recognized Wonder Woman 03, Superman 01

Dick tucked his knees into his chest and covered them with the blanket "Can I..."

"No, stay here. I'll handle this." Bruce said putting his cowl back and becoming Batman once again. Without another word the Dark Knight went to meet with the other two Justice League members.

He had time, he can make one last cut. All of this was to overwhelming and he couldn't handle it. With his knees already tucked in he can use one of his bat-a-rang's to cut his thigh.

"Sorry to drop in unexpectedly Batman." Wonder Woman said seeing Batman from a distance. "We just wanted to see how Dick's doing."

"He's doing fine. You can leave now." Batman said standing in front of Wonder Woman and Superman.

"Don't be like that Bruce. We know it's just as hard for you as it is for him. We want to help in anyway possible."

"Thanks for your concern and need for help but everything is under control."

"Can we see him." Wonder Woman said crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's resting now."

Pssh resting. Dick managed to pull down one side of his pants to expose his thigh that already had cuts and scars. He got the bat-a-rang and pressed it to his thigh and whispered out "one last time."

"I think we need to keep a closer eye on him Bruce. We should keep him at the Watchtower for the time being." Superman said in a whisper, not wanting Dick to listen in. "What if..." Superman cut himself off once he heard the words 'one last time' and the sound of tearing flesh. He knew where it came from and with a blink of an eye he was already at Batman's medical area.

Dick felt a sudden breeze causing the blanket to fly off. Then someone grabbed his wrist. Before he could react the weapon was pulled from his hands and thrown to the ground. Dick looked up to see Superman with the stillest face he'd ever seen. He then got angry and started pulling his arm back. But he was no match to the Kryptonian.

"Let go of me!" Robin yelled trying to brake Superman's grip.

"This is what I mean Bruce. It's safer to keep him up there where more people are around."

Bruce look to Clark then to Diana. He then took a deep breath and headed to the medical cabinet.

What was he doing. Dick was hyperventilating. He's regretting everything now.

"Calm down Dick." Wonder Woman said placing a hand on his cheek. "There's nothing to worry about. Breath...just breath."

Bruce turned around from the cabinet and had a bottle of anesthesia with a syringe.

"No...please Bruce." Robin tried everything to get away but Superman grabbed him while Wonder Woman grabbed hold of his arm. "Let go! Bruce...Bruce please. Please don't do this." Dick was shivering again, still trying to pull away.

"I'm sorry about this Dick." Wonder Woman said not wanting to do this but was left with no choice.

Batman filled the syringe and flicked the tip to see if the fluid would come out evenly. He then walked up to Dick and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Don't...please Bruce. Please don't do this..." Dick began to sob. Full of anger he grunted his teeth toward Bruce.

"Everything will be okay. Just relax."

"BRUCE! Please don't!" Dick was yelling at Bruce. "I'll NEVER forgive you!"

Bruce looked to his son and said "I can live with that." Then pressed the syringe into Dicks arm and injected the fluid.

Dick fought to stay awake. Slowly his body became less tense. Everything around him was getting blurry. He couldn't keep this up. Dick's body went limp and Superman still held onto him.

"Let's take him to the Watchtower." Without another word Superman picked Dick up bridle style. Batman placed a hand on Superman's shoulder making the Man Of Steel turn his attention toward The Dark Knight.

"Wait." Batman removed his hand, returning to the table pulling up Dick's... Robin's mask. He then walked back to Superman and his son, placing the mask back on him.

"You and the secret identity thing." Superman said giving him smirk.

Batman said nothing to that and headed to the zeta tube panel. He typed the coordinates to the Watchtower. After that he turned to Superman and Wonder Woman allowing them to go first.

"Thanks for agreeing upon this Batman. He's in better hands now." Wonder Woman said stopping in front of the Dark Knight.

"This will not be a temporary stay. Once he's stable, he'll be coming back with me." Batman said with a stern voice.

"We understand."

Without another word Superman took Robin into the zeta tube along with Wonder Woman and Batman.

Recognized Robin B-01, Superman 01, Wonder Woman 03, Batman 02

Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter were standing near the zeta tubes when the recognitions went on. Within seconds Flash was standing near Superman taking Robin's pulse.

"Pulse seems to be steady... no signs of damage...except for the cutting. I would like to see the damage for myself..." Flash quickly stepped back and looked toward Batman. "Well if that's okay with you...Bat's."

"Let's get one thing straight. I must be in the room when other Leaguers want to enter the room. No one is allowed in the room without my consent. Is that understood." Batman said waiting for the other six Leaguers response.

The six heroes looked to each other for confirmation and looked back at Batman.

"We understand your request Batman." Aquaman said speaking for the team.

Flash stepped up once more waving a hand down the medical bay hall gesturing Superman carrying Robin and Batman to lead the way.

"Shall we.." Flash said not trying to rush it.

Batman nodded in approval and the three heroes walked down the hall.

The doors slid open and Superman walked toward the bed and placed Robin down.

"I have to go. I need to check on Metropolis. Do you want me to check on Gotham..." Superman said before being interrupted by the Dark Knight.

"No...I'll handle it." Batman said in a stern voice.

Superman nodded and with that he exited the room.

"We need to take off his uniform to locate where there can be more cuts and scaring...we can leave the mask on." Flash said before continuing.

Batman helped Flash cut off Robin's uniform also taking off his gauze making both of them find new discoveries.

Robin had cuts coming from his shoulder blades to the mid arms. Elbow to his wrists. Inner and out thighs on both legs to the knees. Left ankle. His lower back on the right side and some on his stomach.

"He got some new bruises...probably from Superman. Coming from where the elbow bends over his lower abdominal."

Batman nodded and looked over his scaring.

"I need photo documentary of Robin's injuries." Flash left the room and was back with a camera. Flash looked to Batman and said. "It's better then asking him to show where the cuts are."

With that Batman let Flash proceed. Flash would move Robin's limbs very carefully. He didn't want him waking up to this.

"I'll get these developed." Without another word Flash left the room leaving Batman alone with Robin.

Robin was still dead asleep. He looked so peaceful but soon he will wake to hell again. Batman felt this might be different, Robin might be accepting of this.

Batman tightly Bandaged Robin up. So when Robin moved around it wouldn't loosen or be bulky. Then he put a hospital gown on Robin. After that process Batman laid him down properly, covering him with the blanket. Flash returned to the room with hard copies of the photos.

"I got these scanned in to the Leagues computer files already. You don't need to worry about it." Flash tossed a file with the photos in it on the counter. "We can arrange a therapy session with Canary...to examine him mentally"

...

Flash didn't get a answer from Batman. Batman kept his eyes on Robin. "How do you feel about this Bat's."

"I'm just wondering if he'll be himself again. With those cuts on him it seems as Robin has been doing this for a long while now. Will he be traumatized of this whole experience. It might of seemed like the whole League turned against him in a matter of hours."

"We're doing this for the best. If we don't, it makes us look like we're not doing our jobs. Since we're heroes and everything. We help in any situation especially fellow heroes."

"I need to leave. I have to go..."

"To Gotham. I understand. I'll make sure no one comes in."

"Thanks Barry." Without another word Batman left.

By the time Dick woke up it was morning...on Earth that is. He reached for his eyes to rub them but discovering he had his mask on. He wasn't Dick Grayson at the moment, he was Robin. His eye site was still blurry but he didn't care. Robin clothes had been removed and replaced with a hospital gown. Luckily his underwear was still intact.

He then noticed where he was and threw his cover off to find his limbs covered in bandages. Every inch of his body was covered. Robin got off the medical bed and rushed to the door. It didn't open, it might of been locked. Robin then gained realization that he wasn't in Gotham. He was at the Watch Tower. There's no way he's going to escape.

Robin made himself familiar to the room. Trying to looking into medical cabinets that happened to be locked. The medical room seemed more like a jail cell then a treatment area.

The next thing Robin looked to was a table. There was folder on top of it. He walked up to it and held the folder in his hands, opening it to find something shocking. He's eye's shoot open as he looked through everything that was in the folder.

Recognized Batman 02

The recognition echoed throughout the Watch Tower gaining every Leaguers attention.

Hawkwoman was the first to acknowledge Batman.

"Robin is awake. He woke about ten minutes ago."

"Are you still watching him."

"Yes the cameras in his room are hooked up to the monitor. We've added one more station from the previous two. Now its Earth, Space, and Robin. Just for the time being."

"Who's monitoring the stations now". Batman said walking into the the Monitor Room with Hawkwoman following.

"Martian Manhunter has Space, Power Girl has Earth, and Hawkman is watching Robin."

Batman nodded exiting the Monitor Room when Flash zoomed beside him.

"Robin seems to be taking things slowly... Lets check on him to be sure."

The two heroes entered the room. Robin was sitting on the bed cross legged with his back against them.

"Is this necessary." Robin said throwing the folder to the right side of the bed.

The folder opened contained photos of the areas Robin has cut himself. Multiple picture of his shoulders, wrists, lower back, stomach, thighs, and ankles. Most of them were fresh wounds.

Flash picked up the folder pushing the photos back into the folder saying "We didn't want to ask you frequently to see your cuts. This needs to be put into your file."

"Who else knows about my..."

"That's not important." Batman said giving Robin a straight forward answer.

"No!" Robin said angrily, turning to face Batman and Flash. " I want to know, who else knows about my condition!"

Flash looked to Batman and got no response from the Dark Knight.

Batman gave Robin the Batglare but Robin didn't care. "The whole League knows the situation. No Earth civilization and neither does the team. All the team knows is that your taken an extended break for the time being."

Robin turned back around, tears started to run down his face. "Why are you doing this to me." He then brought his knees into his chest.

Batman looked toward Flash and Flash got the hint, exiting the room leaving the two alone.

Batman walked up to Robin and sat next to him. "We're trying to help you Dick. We're not doing this to teach you a lesson. I understand if your full of hatred. For the time being we're asking you to be yourself. Just...let go Dick.

"Can I take the mask off."

As much as Batman didn't want him to, he did say be himself. "Yes... you can. When the League is around I want you to put it back on." Robin nodded and took the mask off, placing it on the table aside of the bed.

Robins eyes were red and puffy. Like he's been through so much that he needed to sleep.

Dick leaned over and hugged Bruce. Letting everything out. "I just want to go home."

"Eventually you will. But now you need to get away from society. Start restoring yourself from your hurt. Now get some sleep. You've had a long night."

Dick nodded and laid his head down while Bruce covered him.

Bruce stood up heading for the door.

"Dad...I mean Bruce, can...you stay with me."

He looked back to his son and headed back to the bed and took a seat. Bruce pushed Dick's hair out of his eyes and smiled to him.

"It's alright, you can call me dad. If it makes you comfortable, Now sleep" without another word Dick was slowly drifting off.

Bruce stayed there till his son fell asleep. He stood back up, exiting the room.

Recognized Green Lantern 05

Green Lantern entered from the Zeta tubes and flew toward Batman

"How's the kid. I'm sorry to hear what went on last night." Green Lantern said, following Batman into another room.

"He's doing fine. First steps weren't so easy but after a while he calmed down." Batman said picking up Robins file.

"Well that's good to hear. Can I see him."

"Not at this moment. He's resting and I'm about to Zeta back to Gotham."

"Okay. You know I'm here to help in anyway possible. Just like day one."

"Hal, day one you glowed so bright that the first time the cops spotted me, was that day. You tried taking down Superman by yourself leaving me in one of your power ring boxes. Almost getting us killed, but in the end you pulled through and work as a team. Yes like day one."

"You only point out the bad parts. Like how I broke my arm for the team...wait don't answer that." Hal said putting his arms up in surrender.

"I appreciate your help Hal but right now I need to head to Gotham. If you're still here when I get back I'll let you see him."

"Yes, I'll get out of your hair." Without another word Green Lantern left to the rec. room.

Batman took the file with him and headed to the Zeta platform and left to Gotham to become Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprise.

Robin woke up once again. Laying there staring up at the roof. He then sat up slowly and started stretching. He looked to his bed stand to see his clothes. It wasn't his Robin custom. It was his signature black jeans, black v neck shirt, green pullover, black zip up jacket, and converse. Dick noticed his sunglasses weren't there so he immediately put his mask back on.

He got off the bed, beginning to put his cloths on but questioned if he should keep the bandages on. It seemed there's no phone in the room so Robin had to find another way to reach the League's attention.

Robin spotted cameras in each corner of the room. The only other way to contact someone was to wave into the camera and hope someone is watching.

"I think he's trying to get our attention." Huntress said who was in charge of Robin at the moment.

"Someone should check on him." Said Aquaman.

"Batman said no one enters without him present." Captain Atom added.

"Come on. He's just a kid. We can't leave him alone all the time. Batman won't know about it. Let just go in and get out." Green Arrow said wanting to help out.

"I'll go in." Superman said approaching the team in the Monitor Room. "I can deal with Batman later if he finds out."

"Okay, make it quick." Huntress said looking back to the monitor.

Robin gave up on waving to the camera and sat back on the bed. Then he thought of another get idea. He walked up to the door but still didn't open. Robin spotted a panel on the side of the door, so he got to his knee and started messing with it.

The door slid open. Robin thought he opened it but fell backwards, now sitting on the ground. He slowly tried moving away from the door and kept his eyes on who did.

"How are you holding up. Are you sore." Superman said entering the room.

Robin used his left arm to grip his right elbow which was hurting like hell.

"Yes..." Robin muttered out looking down to the ground.

"We saw you waving at the camera, are you alright. Do you need something."

From what happened last night he didn't know whether to be mad at him or thankful. But instead he acted shyly and got off the floor slowly.

"Yes I'm alright." Robin found a seat on the bed. "I just have a question."

"What is it." Superman smiled to the boy.

"Can I take the bandages off."

"Hmm..." Superman hesitated a bit. "Let me bring Flash in here." Without another word he left and let the door close. Only to find the League leaning against the wall listening into the conversations.

Robin can hear there conversation from inside the room.

"I don't know if it would be safe. If I approve to take the bandages off... Batman would suspect that we were in there." Flash said pacing back and forth.

"It's what the boy wants." Wonder Woman added.

"We can call Batman in..." Said Martian Manhunter

"No he's probably working." Superman muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Or I can make my own decisions." Robin muttered outside of his room. Crossing is arms over his chest.

The League turned there attention to Robin.

"How did you..." Green Lantern added.

"I've been learning computer technology since I was 8. Now please, do I have permission to take the bandages off."

The League looked to Flash.

"Yes...you can."

"Thank you, if you don't tell Batman about me leaving my room I won't say a word about someone giving me permission to take the bandages off or even entering my room in the first place. Deal"

The League looked to one another then answered "Deal" at the same time.

Robin entered the room and locked it. He then sat on his bed taking off the bandages from his legs. He stared at them. He didn't know rather to stop looking or be full of anger. He ripped the bandage off and threw them across the room, tucking his knees in and sobbed.

Mount Justice

The team were waiting in the training room for Black Canary. They didn't want to train, they wanted to know about Robin.

"I'm worried about Robin." Wally said crossing his arms over his chest. What a friend he was. How did he not know this about Robin. He could have stopped this. Stop it before it got worse.

"I'm worried too." Artemis was fiddling with her arrow but put it down to look at her teammates.

"I wish I could of sensed Robin emotions earlier. I'm sorry."

"M'gann it's not your fault, it's none of our faults. From this we should help our friend. We shouldn't treat him any different now".

"You're right." Superboy said unfolding his arms. "Robin's our friend. He's apart of this team and we deserve to know every part of his situation."

Canary walked in to see the team standing around.

"Alright team, ready for sparing practice." Canary said

"Actually..." Kid Flash sped off closer to her. "We want to know how Robin's doing." The rest of the team followed behind him.

"I don't know about Robin's stability at this moment but the League already checked into the situation." Black Canary said truthfully.

"That's not really telling us anything." Kid Flash muttered looking toward the floor.

"I'm sorry kids but Batman gave the League strict instructions not to let out any information about Robin's 'condition'."

"Why can't we know about Robin..." Superboy bursted out in frustration.

"Robin's League business now. Whatever Batman decides to do in Robin's benefit goes."

"We understand Canary, but Robin is apart of this team. We want to be there for him. We deserve to know." Aqualad standing up as a leader for this team.

"I'll discuss this with Batman. He'll decided whether to have the team apart of this. But for the time being Robin will be taking a leave of absence."

"Where is he.." Artemis said looking up to Canary.

"I can't say."

Wayne Enterprise

Bruce walked into his office and took a seat at his desk. He couldn't stop worrying about Dick. Bruce needed to call the school and inform them that Dick wouldn't be attending for awhile and he'll pick up any assignments that would need to get done.

While Bruce was looking through his file he came across Dick's. He might've combined his work files with the Batman files on accident. What a rookie mistake. Luckily it was just that one file.

Bruce planned to move it to the side but was full of curiosity. As he was about to open the file his phone went off. It showed that someone had entered the room. It was a good idea that he placed those motion sensors near the door way.

He gathered his stuff, told his assistant that he had a lunch meeting with the director of the banquet they were having in a month.

Watchtower

The withdraw was killing him. It's only been one day. He wanted...needed the blade to pierce his flesh. The League was watching him, there always watching.

Robin started to nibble on his palm out of frustration till he remembered what brought him here. He bit harder causing his hand to bleed. He looked blankly at it, liking the pain. It even caused him to bit his bottom lip.

"What is he doing." Wonder Woman said looking toward Superman from her seat.

Superman walked toward the monitor where she's watching over Robin.

"He might of had a break down..." Superman then looked closer to the monitor then noticed something off. "Is that...blood" Superman then looked back to Wonder Woman and they both headed down to Robin's room.

Robin broke his daze and got worried. What if the League saw what he did. He hopped off the bed rushing to put his jeans and shirt on. Then taking off the gauze from his arms and placing most of it on his bleeding hand. He tied it on and threw on his green hoodie and black zip up.

Foot steps were approaching his door. He then sat on his bed cross legged and tucked his hand into his sleeve, prepared for what was about to happen next.

The door slide open. Dick looked up and quickly looked back down. They saw.

"Robin, are you okay?" Wonder Woman said walking toward the bed while Superman stayed by the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's...nothing..." Dick said looking away from Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman looked to his hand. "What's wrong with your hand..." She reached for his it but Robin pulled away.

Superman saw Green Arrow walking by and whispered to him "Call Batman in."

Green Arrow figured what happened having a sadden look on his face. He nodded and left to the Comm Room.

Robin heard what Superman said. "Please...don't. I'll do anything." Looking up to Superman with tears forming in his eyes. Superman made eye contact but looked to the ground.

Wonder Woman placed her hand on his back rubbing small circles "It's for the best." She then stood up and headed toward the door.

Robin was hyperventilating.

Once the door was closed Superman called Green Lantern over.

"Make sure he doesn't leave this room."

"You got it." Green Lantern then leaned against the wall and kept his eyes on the door.

Wayne Manor

Bruce parked the car in the garage and immediately went into his study.

"Home early Master Bruce. Should I fix you something to eat." Alfred said

"No thank you Alfred. I'm heading to the Watchtower." Bruce opened the secret hatch and started walking down the stairwell with Alfred following behind.

"What is it this time. Did someone threaten to blow up the earth again."

'That's right Alfred doesn't know about Dick'. Bruce thought

"Not this time Alfred. I'm going to check on Dick."

"Master Richard." Alfred said in confusion. "What is he doing up there."

"I can't explain now. Look into his file." Bruce handed him the file and went to get dressed.

"Is Master Richard alright."

"It's all in the file Alfred." Bruce came back dressed up and ready to go. "His computer file is more accurate."

Bruce then got a call from his communicator.

"Green Arrow to Batman."

"Batman here. What is it."

Green Arrow sighed and continued. "Robin did it again."

The Dark Kights eyes widened at that response. "I'm on my way."

He then turn to Alfred. "I have to go." Leaving to the Zeta platform.

Watchtower

Recognized Batman 02

Batman didn't even pay attention to anything. He headed straight for his sons room to see Green Lantern and Superman waiting.

"He's in there. He seems more...broken." Superman said taking a deep breath.

"What happened!" Batman was angry. Not toward his son. At the fact that they disobeyed his strict instruction to not enter the room.

"He had a question so he communicated to us through the cameras. Clark went to check on him, he asked to take the bandages off. We hesitated and somehow Robin was standing outside of his room. He asked again and Barry agreed to it. We let him be and went back to what we were doing."

Wonder Woman walked in and continued the conversation from her view. "He then returned to his bed proceeding to take off the bandages. He might of looked at them in disgust and ripped them off his legs. He then sat on the bed with his knees tucked into his chest crying I suppose. After awhile he moved his hand away from his face and stared blankly at it."

Superman continued. "Diana informed me of his sudden action and I looked closer. I've noticed blood and both Diana and I headed toward the room. That was about time Oliver called you in".

The Dark Knight didn't acknowledge his fellow League members and entered Robins room. The door closed right behind him.

Bruce didn't see Dick sitting on the bed. He only spotted his mask. Bruce then looked around and spotted Dick tucked into a ball in one of the corners in the room.

"Dick..."

"Don't look at me!" Dick snapped looking up to Bruce. "I'm just a fuck up. Even in the littlest things. How am I suppose to save people when I can't even save myself! I guess I was right, one simple mistake can ruin everything. If you never found out about my 'cutting problem' we wouldn't be in this situation."

Bruce shutdown the camera connection to the room. He then grabbed his son by his shoulders and pulled him in closer.

"Let go of me! You don't scare me Bruce! With that cowl on you're not proving anything!"

"The camera went down..." Flash said looking for assistance.

"Bring it back up we need to know what's happening in that room." Hawkwoman said standing next to Flash.

"I'll try but there's no guarantee. Bat's probably block it."

"What are you going to do...hit me! It would just bring back the pain I'm starting to like." Dick muttered in grunted teeth making eye contact with Bruce.

"Look Dick none of this is your fault! You can't keep blaming this on yourself..."

"Then who is there to blame!" Dick yelled his lungs out.

"Me!" Bruce barked back.

The two were breathing heavily still making eye contact. Dick was the first to break it.

"If I didn't..."

"Stop."

"I put to much responsibility on you..."

"Stop!"

"You need to hear this..."

"I DON'T WANT TO EXCEPT IT!"

The two still knelt quietly on the floor.

"The more we talk about this...the more it hurts me." Tears started streaming down Robins face.

Superman bursted through the door. "Batman..."

Batman and Robin looked toward Superman with the signature Batglare.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but Batman we need you in the briefing room."

Batman let go of Dick and stood back up. Dick sat back on the floor leaning against the wall.

"What is it."

"I think you need to see this for yourself."

Bruce looked back to Dick.

"I'll be back."

Dick just nodded and looked the other way angrily.

Batman and Superman headed to the briefing room to see plants infesting Metropolis.

"What's going on." Batman said taking control of the monitors.

"It seems Poison Ivy is terrorizing Metropolis." Wonder Woman said out loud.

"Metropolis isn't the only place. We got more sprouting at Gotham, Paris, Taipei, and Star City." Flash said at the controls.

"She couldn't be doing this on her own. She might be working with someone." Batman said looking up to the screen.

The screen became staticky.

"Bat's what are you doing." Flash said running to the side of him.

"It's not me..."

Then the screen became clear only to see the Joker on the other end. Joker tapped on the lens like the League wasn't already paying attention.

"Hey Batsy! If you're watching." Joker let out a terrible laugh. "Who am I kidding you're always watching." He then kept the smile on his face and went straight to business. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement..."

Joker then turned the camera to six other super villains. Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Black Adam, Wotan, Atomic Skull, and Ultra-Humanite. Joker continued.

"From the Injustice League. Ha ha ha!"

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait..."

The Joker finished his sentence.

"The more we get to have our...jollies. Ha ha ha!"

The monitors went to static. Batman went right in to find the location of the Injustice League.

"Batman, I think we're more need in the field." Superman said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're right. We need to make it so the Justice League is focused on this problem." Batman then received the coordinates.

"Maybe we can send Robin and the team..." Flash said but got interrupted by the Dark Knight.

"Robin is not ready to be on the field. He needs more time to heal."

"We understand Batman." Wonder Woman placed a hand on his shoulder. "We didn't want Robin to feel left out because of his 'condition'. Also try not leaving him alone since everyone will be on Earth."

"He'll be fine up here. It might be best to give him some time alone." Batman then agreed to have the team infiltrate the Injustice Leagues headquarter. "The rest of you head to either of the five cities and help the civilians."

"What will you be doing." Green Arrow said preparing his arrows.

"I'll check on Robin once more and regroup with you in Gotham."

"Understood." Superman said heading to the Zeta platform with the other Leaguers.

Batman then walked back to Robins room to see him still sitting in the same place he left him.

"Dick, there's trouble in Gotham..." Bruce was interested by his son.

"I understand...go save Gotham..." Dick muttered in a still voice.

"It's not like that."

"It is." Dick looked back up to Bruce. "Gotham first, other problems later."

"I don't want to do this now." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have to. We can talk about it later, or the day after or even months." Dick was in tears. He finally lost it. "Maybe I should have killed myself when I had the chance!"

"Dick Stop!" The Dark Knight raised his voice. "You're the only family I have left...I can't do this without you...I can't." Bruce looked at his son in anger, heart broken. "So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again."

"Okay..." Dick whispered out in sobs.

"Okay, good..." Bruce pulled his cowl back on. "I need to go. I'll be back to talk about this."

Dick looked back down and didn't say anything. He was in tears.

"I love you." Batman said and walked out.

Before the door closed the last thing he heard was "love you too." That left a smile on the Dark Knights face.

2 hours later - Watchtower

"Unauthorized Personal, Unauthorized Personal." echoed through the Watchtower.

Dick looked up in confusion. 'Who hell could enter the Watchtower' he didn't know what to do. He wasn't prepared. Dick had none of his weapons, not even his uniform. Dick then reached for his comm link to find it was gone also. He didn't feel safe, he needed to contact someone.

Dick stood up and dashed for his mask. He placed it on his face and head back to the door and started fiddling.

The door opened, Dick peeped his head down the hall and made sure no one was around. He then made his way down the hall. To be honest this was the first time he's been in the Watchtower, he had no idea were he was. He followed what sounded like people talking.

"Lex if your going to do this do it now. I don't want the Justice League busting in on our little party." Captain Cold said darting the Zeta Tubes.

"Don't worry my friend. The Injustice League is keeping them busy. I just hope the sidekicks are occupied also." Lex Luther said in response.

"You would've thought The League would have saw the breach." Sinestro said floating by Lex,

"Well then let's not stick around for that." Cheetah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Enigma you know what to do. Be fast, the last thing I want is the League on my tail." Lex muttered.

"This is some real advance technology. Let me have some fun." Said Riddler pulling up a suitcase that held hacking devices.

'What, how did they get in here.' Robin thought them crouched behind some desks. 'I just need to get to the commands.' He made his way to the controls and tuck rolled to the next desk. Missing a glance from Cheetah.

"Grundy did you check the promoter."

'Grundy!' "Arrggh!" Robin said out loud. Grundy had him in a bear hug.

'How did I not see him. He's 9'2' and weighs 971 lbs.

"Grundy found someone." The Zombie said walking up to Lex.

Riddler turned around for a brief second and saw who it was. He turned around fully now having his back toward the computer. "Robin what...what is he doing up here." Riddler said angrily.

Lex looked back to the boy. "It is you. I would have never known if it wasn't for your mask."

"Did the Bat stop taking care of you. I doubt he would ever let you wear that for a fight." Cheetah said gesturing to Robin.

Robin said nothing to that remark.

"What are you doing up here Robin." Lex was approaching the boy slowly. "This place is for authorized League members only or..." Lex said making eye contact with Robin. "Is there something wrong with you."

Robin was now full of anger and kicked Lex in the head as hard was he could causing him to stumble back.

"Aaarrrgggh!" Grundy squeezed Robin harder earning a louder grunt noise from the boy.

"Lex are you alright." Captain Cold asked.

Lex then back handed the boy causing his hair to move with his head. Robin stared down to the floor and never looked back up.

Lex fixed himself up before answering. "I'm fine...get the clown on the phone. Tell him we got what he wants."

"What!" Robin grunted through his teeth.

"He's talking...should I teach him a lesson." Sinestro said holding up his lantern ring.

"No. I think the Joker would have more fun with him without any marks done. Grundy, cuff him and suspend him from the ceiling."

Grundy used one arm to hold Robin into place. With his other hand he threw the chain to the rafters where it went over and came back down. He then placed the cuffs on his wrists and raised him so Robin was left to stand on his top toes.

Unauthorized Personal, Unauthorized Personal.

"Lex I'm finished." Riddler said pick his suitcase off the table. "Most files were secured tighter then I thought but I did get the files you wanted."

"Bird Boy! How've you been, did you miss me." Joker said giving out small giggles. "I'm not digging the new uniform but you know kids now a days." Jokers voice got a little deeper. "They'll find anyway to fit in."

"Pudding when can we have our fun." Harley said

"Very shortly Harley." Joker kept his smile on his face and deepened his voice.

"We gave you what you wanted, now..." Lex looked once more toward Robin. "Show no mercy. I'm also leaving Captain Cold, Cheetah, Sinestro, and Solomon Grundy. For back up. Enigma is coming with me."

"Taking the fun out of everything why don't yay." Joker muttered upset.

"They don't need to be in the same room as you. They have other business."

"Fine."

Lex Luther and The Riddle left the Watchtower while the other four parted ways.

Joker walked up to Robin and eyed him down. "You know Robbie. This is the first time I have you in my mitts." He then traced a knife down the side of Robin face. Robin turned his head the other direction.

"We brought a lot of toys for our...play date." Joker said walking to the computer monitors."I'm just dying to show you."

'What is this clown planning to do.' Robin thought and tried yanking at the chains but it was no use.

"Now that you got me...what are you trying to proving." Robin asked

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan." Joker laughed his terrible laugh. "Ow Honey, did you contact Bat's and the followers yet." He asked Harley

"I sure did Mister J. But he's not answering." Harley replied

"I can't wait..." Joker answered angrily. "You know what. I'll post it on the Internet." he threw his arms up and laughed out loud. "Push record."

Joker then brought a black duffle bag closer to Robin. If Robin taunted Joker he wouldn't survive this.

"Robbie do you want to know what's funny..."

"Your whole being..." Robin muttered out.

"No no no," Joker frowned and pulled out Harley's baseball bat from the duffle bag. "How Daddy Bat's isn't going to save you this time..."

Joker began to hit Robin with the bat, getting little hisses of pain. Robin bit his bottom lip holding in the screams. The only thing Robin could hear was the Joker and Harley's laughter.

"Pudding, can I give it a try." Harley said in excitement.

"Give it a swing." Joker said giving the bat to Harley.

"Batter up." Hayley swung hitting Robin in the rib cage.

"Come on I want to hear you sing..." Joker said busting out laughing.

"Joker!" Yelled a man on the other side of the screen, interrupting the Joker.

"Batsy...I was beginning to question where've you been." Joker then grabbed the bat from Harley and swung at Robins leg. Making the Dark Knight look more furious.

"Stop what you're doing Joker if you know what's good for you." Batman said in a warning tone

"You see Bat's. The fun had just begun. This Watch Tower belongs to me now." Joker let out his creepy laugh. "There's no way you or that so called Justice League can get in here. I have back up."

"If you lay another hand on him I'll..."

"You'll what. Everyone knows..." Joker got closer to the camera. " You won't kill me. Harley I don't want him seeing Bat's...let's fill him with wonder."

"You got it Mr. J." Harley then walked up to Robin with a knife. Cutting off his jacket to see something...new. "Hmm... Mr. J. I think you might want to see this." Harley muttered out blindfolding the boy with one of the sleeves to his jacket.

Joker then walked up to Robin. "What is this..." He yelled out in surprise. Robin figured out what Joker was looking at and tried moving away.

"Bird Boy I didn't know you were a..." Joker then gave a devious smile putting a hand on his chin. "Ow what do the kids call them now a day's..."

Harley skipped over to Joker and whisper into his ear.

"That's right..." Then the two them laughed.

Robin knew what they called him.

"I'm not a...cutter." Robin yelled out.

"Well there's the clothes, the hair..." Joker muttered

"That doesn't define me..."

"Shut up!" Harley yelled kicking Robin in the stomach. Robin let out a grunt in pain.

"When I get my hands on you..."

Joker and Harley completely ignored Batman.

"We then let's see where else you 'cut yourself.'" Joker laughed out and walked toward him taking the knife from Harley.

Joker cut his shirt off completely and cut off parts to his pants. With every move of his blade he would cut Robin in purpose.

"What did you say earlier...that 'you're not a cutter.'" Joker laughed.

Robin said nothing to that instead he hung his head low. Tears formed at his eyes but the blindfold absorbed them.

"Well if you like hurting yourself so much you wouldn't mind..." Joker then ran the knife down Robins cheek. "If I made a few cuts myself."

"Tata im pare rău pentru tot! Am nevoie de tine acum mai mult ca niciodată!"(Dad i'm sorry about everything! I need you now more than ever!) Robin yelled in the first language he was ever taught.

"eu sunt veni doar stai un pic mai mult." (I'm coming just hold on a little longer.) Batman said turning there side of the video chat on mute. He faced the League and discussed a plan.

Joker repeatedly made cuts on Robin. The boy kept hissing but thats not what the Joker wanted. Joker then carve the letter 'J' on the lower right side of his stomach. He then moved up and carved 'HAHA' on the left side of his chest.

"You know what lets play a game." Joker said out of boredom. "A old fashion game of tick tack toe...what do you say Robbie."

Joker didn't get a response from Robin.

"I said..." Joker then drove the knife into Robin shoulder receiving a whine of pain. "What do you say." Joker said angrily.

"Sure..." Robin answered in grunted teeth.

"All righty them...I'll be X's you can be O's."

"How am I suppose to play if I can't see...Arrggh"

Joker placed the knife down on the left side of his stomach carved a tick tack toe broad into Robin skin.

"You don't need to see...you can feel where the blade is." An evil and disturbing laugh came out of the Joker.

"I'll go first." Joker began carving an X into Robin.

Robin had had enough. He kicked Joker causing the Prince of Darkness to fall back.

"Well that wasn't really nice." Joker said then got up and stabbed the knife a little ways above Robin's knee cap.

Joker then walked to the chains that were holding Robin from the ceiling and unhooked them, causing the boy to fall to the ground.

Before Robin could recover. Harley was straddling his back. Pulling his hands back and restraining them. Elbow to elbow, wrist to wrist.

"Get off me..." Before Robin could finish Joker stuffed a piece of his shirt into his mouth.

Robin could feel that the cloth was moist. 'Was that...my blood.' He thought and began to gag and tried spitting the cloth out only to stopped when Joker tapped his mouth shut. The tape went around his head, there was no way he could move the tape now.

"Harley make sure he can't move his legs either." Joker commanded

"You got it Pudding."

Harley tied Robin's knees and ankles together and left him on the ground.

Joker then brought the camera closer to Robin and shoved it in his face.

"Smile, you're going to be big on the internet." Joker chuckled.

Robin sensed the camera was in his face so he turned the other way and tried crawling away. Joker then got to the other side where Robin was crawling to and kicked him in the head. Robin went limp, there was no use of fighting anymore.

"Well lets make this official..." Joker said and went to the duffle bag and pulled out one last toy.

"Harley dear, can you heat this up."

Joker walked back to Robin and kicked him onto his back. He then grabbed his knife and cut off the tape. Without hesitation Robin spit out the cloth and started chocking. He was spitting out the blood that he swallowed.

"I only removed the tape to give you one last time to sing for me." Joker laughed "You have a choice Robin. To see what's coming to you or be full of wonder."

Robin didn't respond him.

"Blindfold off it is..." Joker cut off the blink fold. The light hurt his eyes but his mask was still on, that's all that matters.

"Mr.J, it's ready."

"Ow goody." Joker walked up to Harley and grabbed the brand. "Grab the camera."

Robin looked toward Joker who was walking slowly up to him with a brand.

"No!" Robin shouted and tried even harder to crawl away but he still wasn't fast enough.

Joker kicked Robin to his back once again and pressed his foot against Robin's lower rib cage. Robin was breathing heavily.

'I need to by some time' Robin thought scared. "Do you really want to do this Joker. Hurt Robin to get to Batman. That's like the oldest trick in the book."

"So, when did I care." Joker then hovered the brand over Robin chest. "Sing for me Robin." Joker pressed the brand down.

"Arrggh..." Robin screamed out in agony. He tried to move but Joker kept him still.

"Ada boy ha ha ha!..." Joker laughed "Hold still you'll mess up the brand." Joker laughed out.

Joker then move the brand and his foot off of Robin. Robin bit his bottom lip and laid there. He didn't move a muscle. He's body rejected any movement.

"There's one last thing I want to do..." Joker muttered out in excitement. He walked back to Robin with a blade in his hand. He then grabbed Robin behind his neck making him sit up and face him.

"Pretty soon we'll look alike." Joker then place the knife into Robins mouth.

'Is this my blood. He's using the same knife he cut me with.'

Robin tried pulling away but he was to weak. The Joker kept him in place.

"Did I ever tell you how I got..." Joker was interrupted by Cheetah enter the door.

"The Leagues here. Whatever you were doing you better rap it up."

"They always ruin the fun." Joker yelled angrily. "Harley! Block the door. I'll come get you once I'm ready to leave."

Harley grabbed her hammer and dashed to the door.

Joker dropped Robin ruffly and received and grunt in pain.

"Well I got to go. I hope you had as much fun as I did. Ha ha ha!" Joker began packing up and putting things back into the duffle.

"You...you..." Robin coughed out.

The Joker put the camera into the duffle bag and walked up to Robin. He knelt down by him, grabbing him by the hair.

"What did you say...I could hear you. You might have a collapsed lung..."

"You...bastard..."

Joker slapped him with his free hand and let his body drop to the floor.

"Well I better be on my way...Don't worry about the video. That will be up really soon." Joker got nothing in response.

"Wow you turned oddly quiet...that's probably why Bats kept you around for so long..."

"So...you'll just...abuse me and...and leave...just like that."

"Hmm...you need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Joker then took the tape out of the duffle bag and tapped Robins mouth shut.

"Well I got to go." Joker threw the duffle bag over his should and headed to the Zeta plateform. "Tell the big old mean Bat's I said...Hello. Ha ha ha ha!" Then Joker was gone.

"You're not gonna put a hand on my..." Harley yelled before getting knocked out by Wonder Woman.

After every villian was taken down Batman and the League dash down the hall to the Command Room. Once they enter they were horrified. Robin laid on the floor, lifeless.

Batman was the first to react and ran to his bird.

"Robin...Robin...can you hear me. Dick!"

Dick looked up to see his dad. He finally saved him. Dick began to sob, tears streamed down his face. The tape gag was still in place.

"I got you now...they'll never hurt you again." Batman said calmly and pulled his bird into a hug. He saved his son. But for how long?


End file.
